


The Forbidden Dance

by GraphicJane



Series: Phantom Thief AU [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Establish Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Phantom Thief AU, jane stayed up past 12 last night to edit this, whats a beta read?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: Whenever a nightmare hits Shuichi, he always goes to the Sakura tree for time alone. This night, someone refuses to let their beloved be alone.
Relationships: Shuichi Saihere/Ouma Kokichi
Series: Phantom Thief AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Forbidden Dance

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece of work I did some time ago. I thought I might edit it and post it. Enjoy!

Regret came in many forms for Shuichi. It became too much for him to handle at times. One of the most painful and frequent was of a nightmare. Shuichi knew he was a mess. He also knew he had failed to save others. It felt like his world was just filled with ghosts, keeping their claws dug into him at times. Nightmares made him relive and remember the ghosts of his past.

This nightmare was the worst of them all. The car crash was still too real for him at times. Knowing he could have stopped his best friend's death never really left him. Maybe, if he didn’t want to go that day, they would be alive right now. Maki would be glaring daggers at people, and Kaito could still have been to be his loud-mouth self. 

Tears stained his face when this started as he the blame run wild within him. The sakura tree park was a safe place for the guilt-ridden ravened boy at night. His room, his jail cell house, made him feel trapped even more than it. But when he was here, he could move and be alone, not feeling suffocated by the world. The sakura trees alone were something that helped him take his mind off of things. 

His face started at the sky as he sat alone underneath a sakura tree. He stood up with his hands in his pockets as his eyes looked at the sky, cluttered with stars. No matter how much he tried, tears trickled down. He had lost track of how long he was there. Like it or not, he was a liar at heart when it came to faking he was okay. 

A whistle echoes in the trees by the young Detective. Looking to see where it came from, the phantom thief was sitting in a tree. The thief gave his typical mischievous smile, jumping down. The thief walks by the side of the tear-stained boy, just not dressed up as the thief. There was a glint of concern in his eyes. 

“How did long have you watching me?” After a moment or two of silence, it was broke by Shuichi. He was too tired and exhausted to fight the other boy on this. The way the air felt gave it away. Even if the taller boy tried to fight it or lie, the stains on his face would say something else. It didn't matter where it was, Ouma always seemed to pop up when Shuichi needed someone to be around.

His and Phantom Thief’s relationship was very complicated. They were rivals, a pair dancing in a never-ending dance. They both were fighting to get and keep the lead. The only difference was one was trying to end their little dance, only to have the other retake the lead in the end. Strangely, there was a comfort to it all. 

His and Kokichi Ouma’s relationship was something both never wanted to stop. They were dancing, hand in hand as they went through everyday life. If one let's go or fell, the other would reclaim their hand or pick them up, making sure the dance went on. Unlike with the theft, this dance was balanced, mixed with some tricks. Their dance is what kept both of their lives held together.

“I just got here, my beloved Shuichi. I saw you when I was walking.” The gremlin said, looking at the stars. 

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” Shuichi looked at his rival, hat resting on his head. It was too late to run and pretend like nothing was happening. 

“You’re never boring, are you, my beloved?” Ouma sat on the ground, waiting for Shuichi to do the same. It took a moment for the detective to follow suit, sitting by the thief who stole his heart. 

“You give me too much credit.” Shuichi was far from being a “Never boring” person. If anything, he found himself to be predictable to others. Sure, he could lie with ease, but he was still easy to read through.

“It was that nightmare, wasn’t it?” Straight to the point, something the detective hated at times. Shuichi hugged his knees and looked down. Silence soon took over as Shuichi said nothing, eyes closed. He didn’t want to say it. Talking about his pain was something he never liked to do.

“Am I that readable right now?” That was the only thing Shuichi said as a hand squeezed Shuchi's hand. That snapped Shuichi out of the current state, looking over. What he saw was the unmasked theft looking at him. Ouma looked right back him, the other hand placed on the side of Shuichi’s face.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn’t there for you when you need me?” There was a certain warmth from Ouma at times, a warmth that was hard to explain but so comforting. Ouma’s hand tenderly removed a few more tears rolling down. “Besides, I never miss a chance to see your cute face.” Ouma’s arms wrapped around Shuichi. Maybe being out in the open with the thief wasn’t the best thing to do, but he didn’t care. 

Knees unlocked and head relaxing on Ouma’s shoulders, Shuichi letting himself embrace the other boy’s comfort. “I don't deserve you, Ouma.” Shuichi found himself muttering that to himself. A simple “humph” came from Ouma. Both repositioned themselves as they hold each other’s hand for who knows how long, leaning on the tree trunk behind them.

In reality, Ouma just sat on Shuichi’s lap, nestled against him. A lonely Sakura flower started to flutter to the ground by them. Catching the falling in his free hand, Shuichi tucked it behind Ouma’s seen ear. One arm was wrapped around the thief, keeping him from hitting the ground. There were no more crying from Shuichi now, watching as Ouma laid there.

Time didn't seem to matter to them before, having lost track. Without disturbing the smaller boy, Shuichi looked at his watch. According to it, the time is 12:30. 

“Hey, Ouma.” Without scaring Ouma, Shuichi nudged the boy. In a half-sleeping state, he looked up. 

“Huh?”

“We should start heading to our houses. It’s late, and I don’t think D.I.C.E would be happy if they knew I let you sleep out here all night.” Golden eyes peered over the mop of purple beside him. Both were comfortable at the moment, almost too comfortable to move.

“But Shuichiiii,” Ouma looked up, complete with exaggerated acting and drawing out Shuichi’s name. ”I don’t want to get up.”

“Ouma, Asami will kill me if I don’t have you inside soon.”

“Then I’ll die with you.” If Ouma double-downed, then so would Shuichi.

“Come on. I’ll walk you home.” Shuichi started gently shifting Ouma off his lap. Ouma, being Ouma, refused to get up.

“And leave my beloved all alone in his jail cell? Do you not love me anymore?” Fake tears came from his lover’s eyes. All he could respawn was him leaning over him and softly kissing the thief. A grin grew on Ouma’s face, kissing him back. 

“Has my Shuichi gotten more confident? I can’t believe my eyes. I wonder if you still have your other hats hiding in your closet.” Ouma said in his usual mischievous nature. He let go and stood up, offering to help the raven-haired boy up. Shuichi accepted the offer, Ouma pulling him up. 

“H-how did you know?” With how much Oume stole his hats, and how rarely he gave them back, Shuichi had to hide his hats. Shuichi wore his hats less and less nowadays. The thing that kept him from looking up. It also may help that he had others around encouraging his self-confidence. 

“If I told you, I would have to kill you.” 

“H-hey!” Before the detective could react, Ouma plucked his hat from his head. Ouma put om the black hat as Shuichi signed in defeat. There was no way he was going to get it right now.

“Also, this is now mine. Maybe you’ll get it back tomorrow, maybe not.” The thief just snickered as he pushed down the hat more, making the lower part of his point up more. “I’m spending the night at your house.” Shuichi didn’t even have time to fight Ouma on this, Ouma’s hand holding his as he dragged Shuichi along.

Thanks to Ouma, the walk felt shorter than usual, now walking side by side. There was a peaceful aura from both, something rather uncommon for both. Shuichi was plagued by his failures, how he failed to meet his parent’s unreasonably high expectations.

Thanks to Ouma, the walk felt shorter than usual, now walking side by side. There was a peaceful aura from both, something rather uncommon for both. Shuichi was plagued by his failures, how he failed to meet his parent’s unreasonably high expectations. Even if they were dead now and his uncle was left to rise. Ouma’s demons were of D.I.C.E, everyone he cared about and every lie he told, and of how he played the bad guy when no one else would. 

They didn't have a family to fall back on to. At least not of a close relation. Shuichi’s uncle was almost away doing a case, so he didn’t want to burden his uncle even more. Ouma’s family was D.I.C.E and Shuichi. Shuichi’s parents were long gone, and Ouma’s patents weren't the best people. 

It was a month after his ankle healed when Ouma dragged him somewhere. It turns out that he was dragged to a family outing as Ouma called it. That was the first time Ouma said he was family to him, that he always has a place for D.I.C.E. He met some of them before he even knew they were apart of D.I.C.E. Going as far to be learning sign language to communicate to one of its members.

Nothing was exchanged between the two as Shuichi let’s go of Ouma’s hand to get his keys. They were now in his jail of an apartment. If the house didn't have pictures on the walls and furniture, it would have looked empty. There was a hum coming from the boy who stole his heart. 

He let Ouma lead him to his room, locking their door behind him. With how much Ouma spends the night, maybe he should move in full time. Because of Ouma’s hobby, there was a hidden compartment for his custom. Taking out one of Shuichi’s t-shirts, Ouma put replaces it with his shirt. Their clothes were thrown on the floor, too lazy and too tired to put them away.

The bed was the next place they meet as the soft bed welcomed them. Ouma's eyes grew used to the darkness as Shuichi’s arms held him close. He didn’t know why Shuichi made him feel safe, and he may never figure out why. That was alright by him, though. His beloved was holding him, and nothing else mattered. 

“Goodnight, Ouma.” 

“Goodnight, my beloved.” Sleep soon overtook Shuichi, with his face looked content. It was nice to see the anxiety-ridden boy be at peace. The next one to fall asleep was Ouma, getting closer with his head nested against Shuichi’s chest. If this dream was going to end, then he’ll cherish it as long as he could.

Morning came sooner than expected, the light from the outside welcoming them back to life. Birds were cheerfully chirping as Shuichi laid awake. As if looking for safety, Ouma cuddled against him. Sleeping or not, it didn’t matter to Shuichi. Without waking the sleeping boy, he quickly and quietly went to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

Ouma play the bad guy, and maybe he was a liar, but Shuichi still loved him. That didn’t change the fact that Ouma was the hero in his story, lying for his protection. It was a mystery about how Ouma came to trust Shuichi as he did. He knew from first-hand experience that Ouma, deep down, was a wonderful person. Now, if only Ouma himself believed that. 

Shuichi decided on making pancakes this morning. Pancakes were one of Ouma’s favorites, covered with blackberry syrup. The coffee pot was now cleaned and already starting up. He made a mental note that they were running low on Panta, looking in the fridge for ingredients for their pancakes. Shutting the door, he started to mix everything, the smell of coffee already filling the room. 

A good thirty minutes passed before Shuichi heard his door open as a sluggish Ouma sat down by the kitchen island. “Good morning, Ouma.” Turning off the burner, he placed two plates with silverware. Just for Ouma, Shuichi gave him a can of Panta. 

“Morning, shushu!” 

“How many pancakes?”

“All of them!”

“Coming right up.” Shuichi gave Ouma three newly made pancakes with butter and syrup on his plate. With a fresh cup of coffee and buttered pancakes, Shuichi sat right next to his lover.

“Hey, Shushu?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m going to move in here this weekend.”

“I’ll get the place ready then. There’s not much to do anyway.” Much to Ouma’s surprise, he didn’t sound even remotely surprised. That didn’t stop Ouma from taking a bit of food.

“I’ll tell Asami that she owes Teruma ten dollars. Once again, my beloved proves he's not boring.” 

“Wait, they actually did that?” He remembered that Ena, one of the D.I.C.E members, told him about the bet. If Shuichi looked surprised, Asami would have 10 dollars from Teruma. If he didn’t, it would be the other way around.

“Yep! Only I would have done with more style.”

“Like how?”

“With a bang.”

“A ba-” Before he could finish, Ouma stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

“Hump, you’re not even eating your pancakes. You are one true monster.” Ouma pouts, looking at him, crossing his arms. 

“Fine. You win.” Of course, his question wouldn't have an answer. Ouma watched as he went to eat, swallowing the small piece Ouma so elegantly shoved in his mouth. Feeling satisfied, Ouma went to his own. 

“Now, finish your pancakes. Seeing how I won, I demand you take me out to see this duck today.” 

“I take it you want to feed them as well.” 

“Nope. Differently not using white bread either.” 

"Let's finish eating first. Then we can go, okay?"

"Shuichi?" Ouma's hand grabbed Shuichi's hand that was resting on the table.

"Please, never stop dancing with me."

"Not with you as my dance partner." Their eyes meet as they turned to look at each other. Shuichi's hand entwined with Ouma's while he smiled. True, they both had their problems, but they didn’t have to do it alone. It was their dance and their dance only.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Maki and Kaito are really dead in this AU.


End file.
